It is a well-documented fact that a high percentage of women worldwide wear the wrong bra size due to poor measurement. It is very important for women and girls to wear the correct size of bra. Failure to wear the correct size of bra can result in many problems including, but not limited to, health issues for the wearer. For example, if the bra is too small for the wearer it will have a tendency to distort the wearer's posture, causing the wearer to lean forward. This distorted posture puts pressure on the spine and internal organs of the wearer and over time can lead to a loss of muscle definition. In addition to health problems, an ill-fitting bra can be aesthetically displeasing as it can cause the breasts to look larger than they actually are. Poor posture and/or poor aesthetics can, over time, lead to a confidence issue for the wearer.
A woman's breast size will change over time and therefore it is important to periodically measure the breasts to ensure that the bra size being worn is correct. In order to ascertain the correct bra size, there are two essential measurements that must be obtained, band size and cup size. The band size is a measurement corresponding to the circumference of the wearer's torso at a level just below the breast. For example, in the UK and US, typically, the band size is four or five inches more than the circumference of the torso at this point. The band size is usually identified by a two digit number. Other regions often will have different measurement starting points, different measurement units and different increments. The cup size is a measure corresponding to the volume of the breast and is usually identified by one or more letters. For example, 32B and 34C are examples of two different bra sizes (according to the UK measurement system) with different band measurements (32 and 34 respectively) and different cup sizes (B and C respectively).
Unfortunately, it is all too common for women and girls to wear an ill-fitting bra. There are many reasons why this is the case. One reason that is often postulated is that many women are uncomfortable being measured for a bra and are therefore reluctant to be measured. Another reason is that the measurement, particularly if carried out by the woman herself, is performed incorrectly.
There are several tools available for determining the correct bra size for a woman. For example, WO02/39052 in the name of Morplan Limited, EP1,178,280 in the name of Lunaire, Inc., U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,761 in the name of Pechter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,125 in the name of Gittelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,855 in the name of Shiraiwa et al and GB870,050 in the name of Inventex all describe measuring devices for determining the correct bra size. There are however problems with the known measuring devices. For example, some of the known measuring devices require the user to memorise measurements, perform mental arithmetic or refer to look-up tables which can be confusing and can lead to errors in measurement. Some of the known measuring devices are relatively complex or cumbersome to use and require the assistance of a third party which can cause discomfort and embarrassment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a measuring device for determining bra size that overcomes at least some of the problems with the known devices. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a measuring device for determining bra size that is simple and intuitive to use, that is accurate and that can be operated without the assistance of a third party if desired. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a breast measuring device that offers an alternative choice to the consumer.